sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Bellaviva Concordio
Appearance Clothing: Bellaviva's most consistent outfit consists of a long dark purple gown with a pair of long white gloves, short black socks and a pair of red heels. Along with a solid gold crown on her head and a pair of green emerald earrings. But when in battle, she wears a dark grey catsuit that is adorned at the arms, knees, and chest with silver plate mail. Hair Color: Pearl White. Hair Style: Due to her busy nature, Bellaviva's hair usually stays in a medium ponytail with two medium length strands on each side of her face. Fuzz Color: Grey with black spots. Eye Color: Ocean blue with a slight white tint. Height: 4 foot 11 inches. Weight: 102 Lbs. Bellaviva's Family Ong: Father. Bellaviva's father and high king of Umalha. Due to his peaceful rule of the kingdom, she clashes with him. As she feels they should conquer other kingdoms in order to expand and he feels they shouldn't. Doherty: Wife. Bellaviva's beloved wife who is constantly away on business. Bellaviva does miss her, but it gives her plenty of chances to further her plans for the kingdom. Noxford: Son. Bellaviva's son and favorite child as he understands her urge for war and expansion. Yet he keeps her in check out of fear of being seen as traitors. Maya-El: Daughter. Bellaviva's daughter. She and her daughter are constantly at odds due to her daughter wanting to travel abroad to study instead of remaining at home. Relationships Friends: Kyle-Soh. The guy who helped bring Noxford and Maya-El into the world. Bellaviva does not know him very well but is happy with his assistance. Martiqu. One of Bellaviva's maids and a close friend since childhood. The two are very ambitious when working together. And, Clarence. Doherty's brother. The two get along well due to common interests and a love for wine. Neutral: Godiva. The princess, and soon to be queen of the kingdom of Ambrosia. Bellaviva sees her a person of interest for when she eventually. becomes queen. Meanwhile, Godiva has no idea she even exists. Enemy: Her father. Bellaviva just wants her father to die so she can become queen and start expanding. His insistence on remaining alive annoys her to no end. Abilities Abilities: Bellaviva has been well trained in various activities ever since she was young. These include sword fighting, foraging, tactics and all academics. She is also capable of flying due to her moth heritage and is able to fly for long periods of time before needing to rest. Special Ability: Bellaviva can flap her wings in a way that actually hypnotizes those who stare at her wings directly. Weaknesses: Astraphobia aka fear of thunder. Due to a storm when she was younger, she is terrified of thunder, despite what she says. Intense sunlight, she can't see very well due to having sensitive eyes. And, classical music. It has an almost hypnotic effect on her as she stops what she's doing to listen, except during battle of course. Category:Females Category:Moths Category:LGBT+ Category:Evil Category:Candidate for Deletion